


Bigger than my body

by sloganeer



Series: selling_out [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-03
Updated: 2003-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's first blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger than my body

Clark's first blowjob happened in the Kents' delivery truck. Old and rusted, and Lex hated riding in it, but it was Clark's, and Clark liked being the one doing the picking up for a date once in a while.

He had driven over to Lex's for the produce, an order he was leaving to last these days. Clark would arrive with the Kent Farms crate at a different time every week, but Lex was usually ready for him. They would have a snack, watch some TV, and make out on the couch. Sometimes Clark would stay for dinner, sometimes he would go home. Sometimes he took Lex with him. It was a good way to spend Thursdays.

Clark was later than usual that Thursday afternoon. He'd been held up at Mrs. Anderson's trying to coax Fuzzy out of the big maple in the front yard. It was almost six when Clark got to the castle. Lex was wearing his nice suit, and eating Cheetos at the kitchen island.

"You were planning something. I'm sorry, Lex." Clark set the crate on the side counter.

"We won't make it to Metropolis tonight," Lex said, reaching for a towel to wipe his hands. "Well, we might make it there, but we'd never make it back."

Clark wasn't dressed for Metropolis anyway - the same jeans that had been living on his floor all week, a t-shirt from the top of the hamper, and a clean flannel shirt over it to cover the ketchup stain. Lex was fond of surprising him and dragging him to French restaurants in flannel and jeans, watching the waiters trying to fit Clark into a borrowed jacket. But they wouldn't make it there and back for Clark's curfew, so Clark made Lex change his clothes instead.

They took the truck to town. It was Clark's date now. He held the door open for Lex, then kissed him against it when he started complaining about Clark's choice of vehicle. The rest of the trip from the castle to downtown Smallville took ten minutes with Clark driving carefully (the clutch had been sticking), and the distraction of Lex's hand on his knee. They arrived at the Pizza Palace just in time for the dinner rush. It would be another ten minutes of waiting, but it was Clark's choice, so Lex said nothing.

He did hold Clark's hand while they waited, though.

That had been happening a lot easier, Clark noticed. Especially when they were with friends, or any random group of Smallville students, really. Not like Lex was staking a claim - he had stopped hissing at cheerleaders cruising Clark sometime after their first week together. It was more like Lex trying to help Clark feel normal. Maybe not as normal as could have been possible, but just to have someone to hold his hand.

They got a table, and Clark ordered right away: a half and half (sausage, mushroom, and extra cheese on one side, everything else on the other) and a pitcher of Coke. Lex forgot to complain about the bread, and it didn't arrive until after the coke was gone and Clark had started in on Lex's side of the pizza.

Clark paid for dinner, swatting Lex away when he tried to sneak a peek at his PIN number ("It's my birthday, isn't it?"). Lex offered ice cream as they walked back to the truck, but Clark remembered pie at home, so they headed back to the farm.

He took the scenic route, and waited for Lex to notice.

"Isn't this the part of the date when the truck runs out of gas?" Lex asked, staring out his window.

Clark made a sound in his throat. He swallowed and tried again, carefully pulling the truck over to the side of the road.

"I think it is, yes."

It had been a month and a little bit since they had become an official couple. Clark told his parents, then Chloe, then Pete, then Lana. Lex hadn't told his father, but he did let something slip at the end of an international call. A month and a little bit was the right time for this to happen, Clark thought. And even if they didn't go all the way (and Clark suspected Lex wouldn't let that happen in a truck), it would be a good solid step forward.

"So?" Lex reached out to pull Clark away from the steering wheel. "Kissing, maybe?" he asked.

They settled back against the door so Clark had to lean forward to take his kisses. Lex was squirming under his lips, making Clark crazy until he realised it was the handle digging into Lex's back. He wrapped an arm around Lex's waist and pulled him down onto the seat. With a hand at the back of Lex's head, Clark tried to hold him there. He tried licking his lips, biting the corner of Lex's mouth, and sucking on his tongue, but Lex sat up, a determined look on his face. Sitting above Clark gave Lex a bit more control, just enough to make Clark arch up to kiss him.

Clark liked it fine enough - he still got to kiss Lex, chase his tongue and suck on his lips until they were slick and swollen. But, propped up on his elbows, he couldn't touch. And Lex didn't seem ready to lose the shirt himself anytime soon.

Lex was working on a stretch of skin over his jaw when Clark let himself fall back, taking Lex with him. There was a 'thunk' of collision, sending vibrations through Clark's bones and making Lex yelp.

"That's going to leave a bruise," Lex said, somewhere within the vicinity of Clark's neck.

"You're fine." Clark distracted him with a warm tongue, then yanked Lex's shirt over his head. "In a minute, you won't even be able to feel it."

With a little twist of his hips, making sure to connect in all the right places, Clark rolled them over, taking Lex's spot on top. He started squirming again - probably the rough upholstery this time - so Clark started undressing to help Lex ignore it. The flannel landed on the floor first, then he stretched himself out of the t-shirt, while Lex reached for Clark's jeans. He popped just the button, hooking his hand in the waistband and stroking Clark's stomach.

"And this is the part of the date when you tell me what you want to happen, Clark."

Lex stared up at him, fingers moving slowly, sneaking further beneath his boxers. Clark thrust against Lex's hand, urging him on. Then he bent over for a nice, wet kiss and said, "I'm going to suck you."

Lex groaned, turning his head to rub his cheek on Clark's stubble. He found Clark's lips again and kissed him hard.

"But first," Clark said, settling himself back on Lex's hips. He slid his thumb across Lex's cheek and between his lips, parting his mouth. "First, you're going to suck me."

Lex nodded. Clark should have done this a month ago.

He got his jeans open all the way and pushed them down just enough for Lex to take him out. They'd never gone this far - Lex had had his hand down Clark's pants, but still, all their previous orgasms had been fully clothed. Lex stroked him slowly, his other hand coming up to Clark's chest to calm his breathing.

"Ready?" Lex asked. "Come here, Clark. Move up."

He leaned forward, letting Lex guide him. He wrapped a hand around the back of Lex's neck and tried not to squeeze too hard when Lex sucked him in. Clark thought maybe Lex would go slow, ease him into it and take his time. Savour the moment. But it was a pretty uncomfortable position and maybe Lex just wanted to get him off. Clark edged closer and helped him take in more.

Lex worked him quickly, making weird slurping noises and drooling on Clark's jeans. His eyes were closed, but when Clark started moaning his name, Lex opened them up to look at him.

"You're beautiful," Clark said, and came.

He slumped backwards, panting, before stretching out on top of Lex, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep from falling to the floor.

"You're OK?" he asked.

Lex rolled his head right, then left, and Clark could hear his neck cracking. "Not the most comfortable position in the book."

"Sorry." He tucked himself in closer to suck on Lex's nipples. Lex laughed and pulled Clark up by his hair. His lips were shiny and he kept licking at them. Clark wanted to lick them, too. Kissing was always good, like a sunny afternoon in the loft good, but kissing Lex now was different.

"I taste funny," Clark said, when he realised.

"You taste like you." Lex held his chin, pulling him down again. "Just like I expected. Like licking your skin after you've been for a run."

It was hot, pressed together in the tiny space of the truck, and sweat was collecting on Lex's skin. Clark was curious, and dragged his tongue along the hard curve of his collarbone. Lex started to say something ("I'm glad that we--"), but it was drowned out by a harsh groan when Clark ended his expedition with a hickey on Lex's shoulder. Clark's dick was soft now, resting wet on Lex's stomach, but he could feel Lex still hard against his thigh.

"Can I, Lex?" he asked, his hand already reaching for Lex's zipper.

Lex smiled and threaded his fingers through Clark's hair. "Whenever you're ready, Clark."

"We should have done this ages ago," he told Lex, and wrapped a hand around his cock. Lex was warm, and Clark held it for a moment, chuckling with every twitch. "You're not as big as me."

"This is you seducing me?" Lex asked.

"It's only an observation." Clark moved his hand, running his thumb over the ridge on the underside. "You're bigger than all the other boys I've seen, if that helps."

Lex's hand tightened in Clark's hair. "It doesn't." He wasn't smiling, so Clark kissed him hard until he was. "Don't tell me about the other boys."

Clark moved his lips to Lex's ear and bite down on the lobe. "Get comfortable," he said.

As Lex shuffled up the seat, Clark settled between his legs, letting go of Lex to tuck himself back into his pants. It was getting dark outside and for the first time, he wondered about the people driving past. Clark craned his neck to get a look at the road, cut short by Lex reaching up to twist Clark's left nipple.

"Hey!"

"Something more interesting outside, Clark? You know, if we're not going to do this, I was actually looking forward to your mother's pie."

"Well, aren't you lucky." Clark leaned down to lick first, pressing his tongue flat against the wet head of Lex's cock. "You don't have to choose between the two."

The taste on his tongue was salty, but it didn't make Clark think about potato chips or popcorn. Maybe the next time Lex invited him over for a movie, only to lounge on the couch and let Clark suck on his buttery fingers, but not right now. Lex's cock was bigger than his fingers, but the practice had made it easier for Clark to take more in. He added a bit of pressure, coordinated with his tongue lapping at the sticky fluid, and Lex rewarded him with a buck of his hips. Clark laughed around Lex's cock, and sucked harder.

He kept one hand wrapped around the base, feeling the pulse under the warm skin, wondering if he'd be able to tell when Lex was ready to come. Clark sucked a little more in, a little faster, before he found his rhythm. Lex's hand was tangled in his hair and Clark could hear panting breaths from above; he would know when Lex was ready.

"Oh. Fuck. God." Lex was ready.

It was still a shock, but Clark managed to swallow. He sat back, wiped his chin, and watched Lex. Lex was kind of smiling, biting on his lower lip, and watching Clark watch him.

"Good?" Clark asked.

He nodded.

"Wanna go get some pie now?"

Lex was stretching, and cursed when Clark made him laugh. He pulled himself up with one hand hooked in Clark's jeans, the other going around Clark's neck to hold himself up.

"C'mere," he said, and kissed Clark's open mouth. "I love you," Lex whispered just for Clark.

It was a good step forward and the right time to take it. Clark just hadn't expected it to feel so big.


End file.
